A Little Nuttiness
by Noble-XI Bishop
Summary: Rated M. Lemon Scented. Astrid and some of the gang are left on a fishing trip, leaving Hiccup to see what's been bugging Ruffnut lately...but he's a little more than shocked to discover what has been on her thoughts...or rather who.


A Little Nuttiness

_**I thought i'd try something new, i've done Hiccup with Astrid, with Toothless. now with Ruffnut, enjoy.**_

The winds of Berk howled through the air, the crisp freshness of it signalling it was a fresh new spring day. Hiccup was up near Eagle Point, letting the spring wind blow through his hair as he gazed down to the harbor. He saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut helping load up a ship they were about to board. Those four had to go on a hunting trip to help stock the food storage. Hiccup smiled gently, seeing his girlfriend move crate after crate with ease. Then Hiccup got up and gave a long whistle, then jumped off the cliff. Suddenly, a black streak jumped right after him, catching him just in time. That was his dragon Toothless and after locking in Hiccup's leg, managed to pull up from the water before crashing. Hiccup laughed as they leveled off and flew down to the harbor, where the ship was close to sailing off. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and walked over to where Astrid was, quickly giving her a tap on her side...which resulted in her spinning around, grabbing Hiccup by the throat and pinning him to a crate.

"Hiccup! how many times do i need to tell you, don't sneak up on me." she told him, letting go of his neck, which Hiccup rubbed gently.

"Sorry" he coughed out "Just wanted to see you before you sail out." Hiccup chuckled out as Astrid rolled her eyes, smiling at her doofus of a boyfriend. she then gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll only be gone two week, three at most" Astrid comforted him, hugging him tighter, feeling his arms wrap around his waist. Just then though, to ruin the moment as always, tuffnut came in and split them apart. "Hey!" Astrid shouted in fury.

"Hiccup, my man! i need a favor, keep an eye on Ruff while we're gone, she's been acting strange ever since i told her about this trip." Hiccup was confused by this request.

"Umm, sure Tuff, i guess i can check up on her now and then." Tuff then gave Hiccup a bro hug, making Hiccup flail his arms out, trying to get out of his grasp. Then Astrid grabbed Tuff by the shoulder and pulled him back hard enough to send him stumbling off the dock into the water. Astrid then grabbed Hiccup and kissed him hard before pulling back, leaving a blushing and still slightly confused Hiccup.

"See you soon babe" Astrid winked before climbing aboard the ship, and after helping fish Tuff out of the water. They loosed the sails and caught the wind, slowly beginning to pull out into the ocean, Hiccup and Astrid waving at each other until out of sight…

**...Meanwhile…**

While all that was going on down near the docks, we go to see The Thorston house, Ruff and Tuffs home, their Zippleback resting in their barn in the back. As we zoom inside the house, we see Mrs. Thorston buiselly chopping up what looks like herbs and putting them into a small jar with a piece of paper labeled 'For my little girl' written on it. She was gently humming a tune as she continued chopping, though it was clearly visible that something was going on upstairs that she knew about but paid no heed to it at the moment. Just what was going on upstairs? our view changes to the stair well and slowly begin to ascend up until we reach the top, where we are faced with Ruff and Tuffs bedroom door. from the outside, we can hear small noises coming from the room….noises that sound like moans and groans.

As we slowly begin to more inside the room, we see what the room actually looks like. there's a line splitting the room in two, one side for each twin. Tuff's was on the right side and on the left we see Ruff's room….with Ruffnut on her bed, on top of the covers….naked. She had her hair out her braids, her helmet hanging off a rack and her legs spread apart with her fingers gently toying and sliding in and out of her slit. Ruff moaned as she slid her fingers deeper into her now dripping slit, using her thumb to rub her clit "Oh gods….oh….Hiccup" she moaned loudly, her eyes closed, imagining the chestnut haired boy as she continued pleasuring herself. Ruffnut had a crush on Hiccup, ever since they were kids, though no one ever knew it except for her mother. But after the event with the Red death, Ruffnut was upset that she'll never get to express her feeling for the boy….that is until her brother told her about the trip.

Ruff knew that this was her chance to finally get Hiccup, so she began planning out what she's going to do. First, she was going to tell Hiccup that She found an old chest in the forest, which was really hers filled with several things to help with sex, then she'll convince him to take it back with her to the Academy, then she'll lock him in an old dragon pin and have her way with the boy. Ruff gave a deep groan as she slid a third finger inside her slit, her free hand sliding under her tunic and gently grasping at her breast, eyes still closed as she moaned Hiccup's name more and more. She pinched at her nipple, making her yelp slightly, groaning louder as she then felt her walls begin to clamp around her fingers, letting her know she was close to her much needed release. She sped up her fingers, pinching her nipple more while rubbing her breast. Suddenly, she felt her walls tighten even harder, then with a loud "HICCUP!" she felt her release….will, be _released_. Ruff was slightly panting, sort of out of breath as she withdrew her now cum coated fingers from her slit and removed her other occupied hand.

Ruff wiped off her fingers on her pants, then stood up and changed out of her soaked panties into a fresh pair, along with a fresh new pair of leggings while throwing her dirty clothes into a basket. She then walked over to her mirror she kept hanging on her wall and tried her best to straighten out her hair before tying it all back into the braids. She then began to slowly make her way down stairs, her legs a bit weak from her little release, but she was surprised to see her mother waiting down in their living room for her holding the small box. "What is it mom?" Ruff asks, unknowing of what her mother is planning to do.

"Ruffnut, i know what you're planning to do to the Haddock boy" Ruff went a bright shade of pink as to hear her mother speak of this. "And I know what you're planning on how to get him, but i need to ask you of something first. Sit down" Ruff was still confused but did as her mother told, sitting across from her. She then set a box down on the table and nudged it towards Ruff, which she took and opened to find the herbs her mother had been chopping up earlier.

"What are these, mom?"

"Contraceptive herbs, honey." Ruff felt her cheeks heat up again as she heard her mother bring up this uncomfortable topic. "I know you want that boy, but before you make any move on him, take this each day for a week, they'll help regular your….well, you know." Ruff nods "Good, then after the week goes by, you go get him" Ruff was so surprised to see how encouraging her mother was about this. Normally the parent would try to talk their children out of having sex before marriage. it was looked down upon because it can ruin family names throughout the island.

Ruffnut took some of the herbs out of the box then went and got a mug of water before chugging down the herbs. Gods did she want to puke, it tasted like rotten cabbage with bad chicken. Yes, she knew what that combination tasted like due to a bet, which she lost. She gagged slightly after drinking it, spitting a bit as to try and rid the taste from her mouth. Ruff set the cup down, still tasting the horrid taste that lingered in her mouth, while her mother smiled and chuckled "I know it's disgusting, but we can't have you getting knocked up, now can we?" Ruff was certain her ears were on fire by how they burned as she flushed a deeper red at the thought of getting pregnant….though by Hiccup, she didn't mind that thought as much. Ruff was then brought out of her thoughts again by her mother, only this time giving her a list of chores to do since it was only them at the house. Ruff groaned but began to work right away, a small smile still on her lips. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. She'll get what she wants….oh, she guarantees it. "Watch out Haddock, once I've got you in my hands, you. Are. Mine." She spoke to herself before beginning her chores…

…**.Three days Later….**

Three days have passed since the majority of the dragon riders have left for the hunting trip. It's also been three days since we've learned about Ruff's plan to get Hiccup into her clutches and finally show him how she feels. She'd received herbs to prevent her chance of pregnancy and began slowly to get her plan into motion. She finished loading the chest and locked it, it was full of assorted fruits to increase one's sex drive along with various exotic oils Ruff had purchased from Johann. She jumped out her window and gave a whistle, then her Zippleback she shared with Tuffnut came out from their barn. Ruff instructed her Dragon's head, Barf, to reach inside and grab the chest for her. She grabbed it from her dragons mouth before slowly making her way through the village. Thankfully it was around six in the morning, so nobody was awake yet.

She trailed through the forest, trudging along as to find the perfect spot to hide the chest until the time was right. Then after making her way to the other edge of the forest, she saw a small cave "Perfect" she muttered before trying to move as fast as she could to the cave to hide the chest. She crawled through the small opening, sliding the chest in before her as she stood up. The cave was a bit small, just about three or four feet from hitting her head. She slid the chest into a corner and began collecting some of the rocks around the cave to help conceal it. It took her about a good half hour or so due to the size of most of the rocks being smaller than her feet. When she heaved the last rock into place, she groaned as she stretched her back straight, hearing it pop a few times. Gods, it seems all the fighting she does with her twin really can take a toll. She gave a whistle as she exited the cave, Then her dragon waddled over and lowered their heads so that she could climb on, then they began a hike towards the academy due to the fact that she couldn't fly without her brother.

After about say an hour or so, she made it to the academy, though it had taken a while due to the slowness she was moving on her dragon since she couldn't fly. She slid off her dragon, though giving another groan as her back acted up again, making her feel stiff again before trudging along over to some crates that needed to be stored in the Academy. She reached around one crate and tried to lift and she did, but the pain she was feeling began to grow and flair as she took slow baby steps before making it to the old Gronkle pen and putting the crate inside "Ah, Thor's beard, my back is killing me" She muttered before turning around and trudging along to the crates once more, when….

"What some help with that?" Ruff gave a yelp as she spun around, a little too fast. her back gave out several more loud pops, causing her to groan loudly in slight relief and major discomfort. Up above her, chilling out on the caged roof of the place was Hiccup with Toothless on the ground, curled up and purring in a deep sleep. Hiccup chuckled before rolling and falling through the cage, landing on her feet….well, foot and metal leg...whatever. Hiccup stood up straight and walked over to Ruff, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_'Oh Gods, he's touching me….' _Ruff thought to herself, feeling the young blacksmiths hand on her shoulder, then nearly almost begins to whimper for his touch as he pulls it away. Ruff then snapped back to reality "What do you mean help? You can't lift these crates" She spoke, then saw Hiccup merely chuckled.

"Didn't say i could, i meant with your back."...Okay, Ruff now was confused, what did he mean about her back?

"Help my back? How?" Ruff spoke as Hiccup spun her around, then Ruff blushed a bright red when she felt his arms run under her arms before his hands lock together behind her neck. Ruff thought she was going to burst as she felt his fingers on her neck, she had to stifle a small moan from the feeling.

"Gobber had to help with my back while i adjusted to my new leg by doing this" Hiccup explained as he began to gently sway him and Ruff back and forth before almost violently twists her body to the right, releasing several loud popping sounds from her spine.

"Ow, you son of a….Hey, that feels better."Hiccup chuckled, before giving her another twist to the left, releasing three softer pops, causing Ruff to groan in relief. Ruff then gave a soft whimper as she felt Hiccup's hold on her loosen and pull away, she turned around to face him. "Thanks Hiccup" Hiccup shrugged.

"How bout you and Tuff take it easier on each other, i can't have some of my best riders injured too badly." Ruff blushed gently at the comment. She shyly brushed her braid behind her ear, slightly looking away.

"We aren't that great Hiccup, you're the best out of all of us." Hiccup sighed then looked at Ruff, then he realized he never really looked at her before, like really looked. If he stood right next to her, she was only about two or three inches shorter than he was. Her hair was a wheat golden brown that gently blowed in the wind as the ones she kept in braids gently fell down her head to her front. Hiccup couldn't help as his eyes began eyeing all over ruff's body, noting the curve she had of her waist, her slim and tender her legs looked and how her….Hiccup blushed as his eyes locked on her chest, watching her breasts gently move with every breath she took. They weren't small, they looked so soft to touch, like it'd feel like a pillow in his hand if he were to cup them…._'What am i thinking?' _Hiccup thought to himself _'I've never thought of Ruff like this before, and besides i have Astrid….But the thoughts are….what's going on here?' _Hiccup shook himself back to reality, pushing those thoughts aside until to be dealt with later. Instead he focused back on the twin in front of him.

"Hey" Hiccup spoke softly, cupping her chin to look at him, Ruff was blushing again, feeling his rough fingers on her chin as she also felt a heat begin to well up inside her and spread to her….special area again. "You are important to the team Ruffnut, important to me. I need you and your brother on Barf and Belch, you guys are a necessity to me and to the academy." Ruff swore she was as red as a rose as she heard Hiccup spoke. Hiccup smiled….that is until she felt Ruff give him a swift kick to the shin "Ow, what was that for?" Ruff didn't answer, she instead then hoisted him back to his feet and kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup was shocked and stunned, Ruffnut, the other half of the terror twins, had just kissed him. Ruff however spoke of nothing before scurrying off out of the arena. Hiccup slumped back against the crates, sliding until he sat against the floor, his hand softly and lightly touching the spoke where he was kissed. Toothless had came in and walked over to his rider, curiosity in his eyes. _'What is up with Ruff?' _Hiccup thoughts were plagued with this one question….

Ruffnut however was in such a fit of frustrations, she was scurrying as fast as she could to get home. As soon as her door had come into view, she couldn't get the door open fast enough, her mother sitting on the couch, sewing. She looked up and saw her daughters face red and her slightly panting "You were with the boy, weren't you?" Ruff couldn't reply, only gave a nod. "Go upstairs and take care of what you need to do, i need your help after a bit." Ruff nodded and hurried upstairs, slamming her door shut and locking it as to not be disturbed. Ruff quickly then shoved her hand down into her legging, not wasting in anytime by removing her clothing as she slid her fingers past her undergarments and quickly went into plunging two fingers into her now dripping slit, making her groan loudly. She needed a quick release, and she needed it _Now! _Ruff began pumping her fingers hard and fast, groaning loud as she supported herself against the door along with using her free hand to massage and grope her breast through her tunic. She added another finger into her dripping slit, pumping harder and faster as she let out a deep groan of Hiccup's name. Ruff sped up her thrusts, she needed this release now, she didn't want to waste time. Finally she inserted her fourth finger while rubbing her clit with her thumb, pumping hard before releasing a loud "Hiccup!" as her climax finally came over her.

Ruff gave a few pants as she slid a little against her door before regaining her footing, standing back up and walking over to her dresser to change her leggings as they were now soaked. After changing her clothing, she trudged downstairs to where her mother was waiting for her "Feel better now dear?" her mother giggled as Ruff was a bright red.

"it's getting worse mom, i've decided. i'm jumping him tomorrow" Ruff spoke out as she walked over to the kitchen, filling a cup with water before taking her contraceptive herbs again. She gagged again at the taste, but she had grown used to it after having taking it for a few days. Her mother could only sigh and nod, knowing that when her daughter had finally decided something, she couldn't stop her. She was glad she got her to have a few cups of the herbs before she makes a move.

"Alright dear, now hope to it, i need you to get these chores done please" Ruff gave a groan before proceeding to attack the chore list….

…**.The Next Day….**

The sun begins to crack over the horizon as its rays begin to shine on the Isle of Berk. Our view splits into two separate ones, as one focuses on Hiccup's home while the other on Ruffs. I think we should focus in on our little Night Fury rider first, don't you?

…**.Hiccup's….**

We focus in on the home of our Chief Stoick, and his son Hiccup. The latter of which is lazily passed out up in his room. Last Night, Toothless kept him up till nearly the crack of dawn flying around. When Hiccup came home, he nearly collapsed into his bed and just fell asleep where he laid. Now, it was only a few hours later and Hiccup could feel the suns rays begin creeping through his window. He groaned, trying to shield his eyes from the light, but to no avail. Hiccup then gave a loud groan as he threw the covers off his bed and swung his legs over the edge before grabbing his fake leg and attaching it into place. Then he made his way over to a chest he kept in the corner of his room. He flipped it open and pulled out a fresh new shirt and pants, changing into them as quickly as he could, even though he's still half asleep. He then began slowly, trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings before beginning to make his way down stairs. When he made it down the stairs, he finally had fully woken up and made his way into the Kitchen, grabbing an apple and making his way out the door.

As Hiccup stood out on his doorstep, he could feel the breeze blow through his hair gently. He took a bite of the apple before beginning his walk down through the village on his way to the arena. Toothless was still asleep _'Lazy reptile'_ Hiccup thought to himself. Without his dragon to fly on, it was a long walk back to the arena, but he finally made it, along with finishing his apple right as he approached the entrance. He tossed the core away as he walked into the Arena, seeing still a few crates needed to be put into the storage cages. Right when Hiccup was about to go, he heard a voice call behind him "Hiccup!"...

…**.Ruffnut's….**

Meanwhile, at the same time that Hiccup was beginning to wake up, we see Ruff's home as well. We view into the house, abnormally quiet as Tuff is not home to fight his sister and Mrs. Thorston is not making breakfast. We then begin to trail up the stairs until we enter Ruff's room, seeing her passed out under her blanket on her bed….that is until the sunlight began to creep through her windows and begin to shine on her. However, unlike how Hiccup grumbled about it, Ruff smiled and slowly opened her eyes before sitting up, her blanket falling off, exposing her naked chest to the crisp morning air. Ruff gave a gently shudder as a breeze blew through her window, brushing against her bare chest, but she didn't mind it. She stood up, revealing the rest of her naked body to the morning air. She's never able to sleep like this when Tuff is home, but every chance she gets to sleep naked, she takes it cause it feels _So_ Much better that sleeping with clothes on.

She made her way slowly over to her dresser before pulling out her clothes, pulling up a fresh pair of undergarments, then her leggings, lastly she pulled her shirt over her head down to conceal the rest of her body. She then walked over to a vanity mirror she had traded Johann for a while back. She pulled up a small crate she used as a chair, before picking up a comb she made herself out of fish bones. She gently combed through her hair, letting loose any knots that had hitched a ride with her as she slept. After she finished pulling all the knots out, she reached for her braid bands she put in her hair to keep them in place. She did her standard braids, one on each side of her head before pushing away from her mirror and beginning to walk down the stairs, grabbing her helmet that hung from a hook in her doorway as she did this. She adjusted her helmet before walking into the kitchen and grabbing herself an apple. But first she went and filled up a cup of water and grabbed her box on contraceptives, she threw the herbs into her mouth and chugged the water, still gagging at the taste. She then took a large bite of the apple, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth, but to little avail. Ruff then ran out of her house, seeing the sun beginning to shine over the horizon, causing her to smile as she knew today her plans will be fulfilled. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the academy, though surprisingly she already saw Hiccup there putting away the last of those crates "Hey Hiccup!" she shouted, running into the arena as Hiccup turned round.

"Hey Ruff, what's up?" Hiccup spoke gently, though slightly tired from the heavy crates.

"I was with my dragon a few days ago and we saw this weird little cave, care to come take a look with us?" Ruff asked, secretly hoping he'll say yes. Hiccup smiled and gave a shrug.

"What the Hel, couldn't hurt." He then gave a loud whistle as Toothless came bounding into the arena only a few seconds later. Hiccup locked his prosthetic into the saddle before offering a hand to Ruffnut "Kinda hard to fly a Zippleback with only one rider, so you'll ride with me." Ruff could swear she felt herself blushing hard as she climbed onto Toothless and without thinking, wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup blushed slightly as he could feel Ruffs chest pressing against his back, He tried to focus as he had Toothless take off "Just point the way Ruff" He spoke out. Ruff nodded and just pointed to where the cave was, it only took about two minutes of flying to make it there. Toothless landed gently as Ruff and Hiccup jumped off him, then proceeded. Hiccup was surprised "That's a small cave, wonder what's inside…" Hiccup muttered as he slowly began to crawl through the small entrance, leaving Ruff to smirk to herself, her plan falling into place.

Hiccup came back out a few minutes later, shoving a small chest out in front of him. The same chest Ruff had hid in this spot "Look at this, what do you think's inside?" He spoke as he stood up again, picking up the chest. Ruff was trying not to smile as she already knew the contents of the mysterious chest, so she just shrugged. "Well, let's get it back to the academy to have a closer look." Hiccup told her, climbing onto Toothless and holding his hand out again for Ruffnut to climb on, which she did. Once she was on again, arms round his waist and all, they took off once more, flying quickly to the academy, seeing the sun above them and letting them know that time was flying by today. They landed in practically no time at all, Hiccup hopping off first, followed by Ruffnut...then it happened. Out of nowhere, dark clouds were suddenly above then "What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup muttered as then it had begun to rain above them, the once shiny cloudless sky was now a showering grey muck of a sky. 

"Quick, lets get inside" Hiccup called as he, Toothless and Ruffnut suddenly ran as fast as they could into the old Monstrous Nightmare cage, which was now a storage shelter. Hiccup closed the gates tight, hearing now a loud rustling wind rip outside. "Oh boy, it's a nasty one here...i hope the rest of the gangs okay." Hiccup worried, but his attention was brought back again once Ruff knocked on the chest. "Right." He spoke as he grabbed the chest and heaved it onto a crate, lighting a torch on the wall for a way to see, unaware of Ruffnut slowly walking behind him. Hiccup pulled out his knife from a holster he has inside his jacket, jamming it into the lock and jiggles at it. Hiccup finally managed to snap the lock off, hearing it hit the ground with a loud clank. Hiccup flipped the lid opened...then saw what was inside. He saw various odd fruits he's never seen and several bottles of oil he never saw before either.

"um...Ruff, do you see this? I think this chest is full of-" Hiccup didn't get to finish as he felt himself being pushed against the stone walls of the cage and someones lips pressed hard against his. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Ruff, who had stripped down to just her breast band and leggings, was pinning him to the wall and kissing him rather hard. Hiccup didn't know what to think or do until he pushed Ruff off him. "Ruff, what are you doing?" Hiccup spoke, nearly yelling.

"I'm sick of waiting, Hiccup. That chest is mine and i placed it in the cave so that you'd find it." She spoke in, What Hiccup thought, was a lust filled purr of a voice. Hiccup then felt Ruff take his hands and place them on her breasts "Hiccup, i've wanted you for years, i wanted to tell you but after all that's happened...i thought i never get the chance...that it until now. Please Hiccup, don't deny me this" Was Ruff actually on the verge of begging, Hiccup couldn't tell. He took his hands away from her breasts, though he could not deny how soft they felt in his palms. Ruff closed hyer eyes, knowing that there was about to be a loud on-coming rant from Hiccup...so, imagine her surprise when she felt a gentle hand cup her cheek and a pair of soft lips press to hers. Ruff's eyes snapped open to see if she was dreaming, but she wasn't! Hiccup, her secret crush, was actually kissing her back! She didn't dare question any of it, so soon she melted straight into the deep kiss.

After a few more seconds, Hiccup pulled out of the kiss, causing Ruff to whimper slightly. "Ruff...i'm speechless to all of this...but i won't deny what you want...so do what you want, i'm yours to use now" Ruff honestly could not believe what she was hearing right now. Hiccup was actually giving her permission to do what she had been dreaming about doing for years to him. Without even a second thought, Ruff kissed Hiccup hard, wasting no time in fulfilling her fantasies. She then felt Hiccup begin to kiss back, his hands resting on her waists. She reached down and grabbed his hands, placing one on her ass while the other went back onto her breasts, wanting to feel his touch.

Ruffnut could feel the hesitation in Hiccup's hands so she pulled back from his lips slightly "Hiccup, touch me, i want this. Please" Ruff spoke in a hush whisper as she resumed the kiss. Hiccup was still hesitant but slowly he began to rub and squeeze Ruff's breast while squeezing her ass, causing her to moan into his mouth. Hiccup slowly began to gain up confidence as he pulled from Ruff's lips, earning a slight whimper from her, only for that noise to be replaced by gently moans as Hiccup began kissing her neck softly. Ruff moaned softly, feeling Hiccup's lips gently kissing along her smooth neck, she began to slowly slide her hands down Hiccup's chest feeling through his tunic he slightly toned stomach and abdomen.

_'Most likely from all the work at the forge' _ Ruff thought to herself as he hands continued traveling farther south until she reached her goal: The tent that was being pitched in Hiccup's trousers. She pressed her palm against the tent, gently rubbing which earned a groan from Hiccup, much to Ruff's delight. She gently began rubbing her hand against the tent, earning gentle groans from the chestnut hair boy. Ruff traced her fingers up slowly until she reached the waistline of Hiccup's trousers, weaving her fingers inside slowly and begin to pull them down. Hiccup let of a sigh of relief as he felt his hardness exposed in to the open. Ruff gently brought her hand back up and wrapped her delicate fingers around his throbbing member, but as she did this, Ruff had failed to notice Hiccup's hand weave behind her and undo her breast band which caused it to fall to the ground. Ruff gently began to pump along the throbbing organ she held, earning more gentle moans from the boy. Ruffnut then began to slowly kiss down Hiccup's neck while she used her free hand to pull of his tunic, not stopping her pumps.

Hiccup saw Ruff moving down onto her knees, her face staring at his manhood, unsure of what it was she was doing. Ruff looked up at him with a smirk on her face, then while not breaking their eye contact, she went and dragged her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip of Hiccup's manliness, Causing Hiccup to gasp and moan gently at the feeling. Ruff smirked up to him, gently licking the tip as she slowed down her pumps, still not breaking eye contact. Suddenly, Ruff quickly took the tip into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it as Hiccup groans deeply. Ruff smirked as she slowly began to bob her head slowly along the hard length, earning more delightful sounds emanating from the dragon trainer's mouth.

Hiccup's mind was swimming as he felt the pleasure stimulate his body, causing any other thought in his mind that wasn't about what was going on now disappear. the only thing running through his mind was the warmth of her mouth and her tongue running along his member, sending waves of pleasure through him "Oh gods...Ruff…" Hiccup somehow managed to groan out, earning a smirk from the girl, encouraging her to increase her pace. Hiccup then began to feel something surge through him, this was the feeling of his climax about to burst "Ruff...i'm about to-" Hiccup wasn't able to complete his sentence due to Ruffnut speeding faster than she was before, bobbing her head faster. Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore and with a deep groan, he released his load in Ruff's mouth.

Ruff swallowed what she could from the massive load, not expecting so much to come out at once. She just managed to swallow the rest of it, but not before sucking of Hiccup's manhood for a few more seconds to make sure it was cleaned off. Then she slowly slid her mouth off with an audible pop, Ruff then looked up and smirked at Hiccup, using her hand to slowly pump the hard erection to keep it up. "So, Dragon Trainer" Ruff spoke out is a soft and lust filled voice "What should i do to tame this dragon?" As she said "This", she gave his hardness a tight squeeze, earning a delightful groan. She smiled at the noise before letting go of Hiccup's member and sat on a crate behind her, opening her legs slightly and used her finger to motion Hiccup forward.

Ruff wrapped her legs around the boy, whose hands found their way back onto her girls, gently cupping them and rubbing his thumbs against their perky nips. Ruff then felt Hiccup softly beginning to nibble on her neck, causing more pleasurable moans to escape her lips. Ruff gasped as she suddenly felt Hiccup grind his wet and hard member against Ruff's moist slit, making her moan softly before reaching down and gently wrapping her delicate fingers around his 'Dragon' and lining it up. Hiccup looked at Ruff and into her eyes, then slowly began sliding himself inside her, moaning himself as he felt the warmth surround him. Ruff was giving soft groans of both pleasure, and discomfort at feeling the recently foreign object being pushed inside her. Hiccup had pushed himself in until he felt his tip brush against a barrier that both prevented him moving deeper….and it also held the last bit of Ruffnut's innocence. It only took one shared gaze into each others eyes to tell what needed to be said and with that, Hiccup pulled himself back slightly, only to thrust himself in as deep as he could, tearing away the barrier.

Ruff's insides were burning an incredible fire as she felt her virginity being torn away from her. She couldn't begin to describe the pain she felt, it was if as a thousand knives have been punctured into her at once. _'This is what those people write songs about? What a bunch of Dumbasses!' _Ruff thought to herself when she felt Hiccup softly kissing her neck and slowly making his way up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe softly. "You okay?" His voice was husked and tainted with the mixture of lust and worry. Ruff gave a small nod as she gently moved her hips against him.

"Yeah, just...give me a minute" She muttered out, trying to get used to the new feeling. Ruff then gave Hiccup a tap on the shoulder, signalling him to start moving. Hiccup nodded and slowly pulled himself out until his tip was only inside her, only to thrust himself deep inside again, causing Ruff to give a soft moan. Hiccup slowly began to repeat this, pulling himself out till only the tip remained and then thrusted back in. Ruff could feel the pain begin to subside and be replaced with pleasure in each thrust and- _'Oh, this is what the songs are about….they couldn't be more right!' _Ruff thought to herself as she felt Hiccup get his pace, getting his groove in as he began a steady pace of thrusts. Ruff was holding on to Hiccup's back, her nails digging into his shoulders as she gently began her chorus of moans and groans that escaped her lips.

Hiccup couldn't describe how much pleasure he was in right now as he slowly sped up his thrusts, going in and out of Ruff's wet slit faster and faster each time. Hearing her moan out his name with every thrust he took only made him what to make her say it louder, so that's what he did. Hiccup reached behind him and unhooked Ruffnut's hands from his shoulders, only they to gently push her down flat on her back on top of the crate. Ruff would say she was confused, but by the time she could even register what had happened, Hiccup had taken her right leg and pulled it up to press against his chest, causing him to go deeper into her slit then he could before. Ruff began to moan louder, feeling Hiccup being pushed deeper inside her, suddenly she felt him starting to kiss and nibble on her leg and though it was a strange sensation, she didn't want it to stop!

"Oh Gods….Oh Hiccup….faster…." it was all Ruff could moan out as the pleasure inside her was building with every thrust the chestnut haired boy took. Hiccup complied to the lady's demand, speeding up his thrusts until he was practically slamming his hips into hers, causing her to begin screaming out his name. Hiccup could feel himself beginning to reach his end _'Not yet' _Hiccup thought to himself _'not till Ruff-' _Hiccup was dragged from his thoughts by a deep groan escaping from Ruffnut's mouth. "Hiccup, Gods….oh i'm so close!" She groaned out, feeling herself reaching her climax. Hiccup only nodded, still kissing her leg, but sped up his thrusts to try and push Ruff over her limits. Which he did. With a deep groan and then the shriek of a "Hiccup!", Ruff's walls clamped themselves around Hiccup's member, releasing her essence in a hard wave, the pleasure rippling throughout Ruffnut's body, causing her to arch her back several times with each wave.

This was too much for our great dragon trainer and with a final thrust and a deep throaty groan, Hiccup buried himself as deep as he could get before releasing his climax deep inside Ruff. Ruffnut gasped as she felt the warm goo being sprayed inside her, feeling herself being filled and the warmth of it spreading throughout her pleasure ripped body, making her moan in ecstasy. Ruffnut clawed her way up, gently digging her nails into Hiccup's shoulders again, feeling his panting breath against her. Hiccup rested their foreheads against each other, out of breath softly from what they've done. Ruff gently pressed her lips against Hiccups, but this time it was different. It wasn't a hungry and wanting kiss like she gave him before. This was long and chaste, Ruffnut felt Hiccup then gently cup her cheek, softly tracing his finger across her delicate skin. She normally wasn't used to this type of treatment, but if she can get Hiccup to treat her like this more...well, she wasn't one to argue with him.

They held each other close like this for who knows how long, but once they finally untangled their limbs from one another and walked outside, they see that the rain had ceased and the sun was shining through the clouds they could see. Hiccup saw by the position of the sun that it was nearly time for the sun to start setting "We'd better get back to our homes as to not raise suspicion." Ruff nodded and, after stealing a quick kiss from the boy, they scampered off as discreetly as they could at to not create ideas that they were doing anything. As they made it back to their homes, Hiccup was face-to-face with the door to his home, then he turned round and saw Ruff far down in the village making it her way home. Right when she grabbed the door handle, she turned around and saw Hiccup staring at her. She did a quick turn of her head as to watch for anyone in view of them and when there wasn't, she threw Hiccup a wink and disappeared behind her door.

Hiccup blushed slightly as he opened the door, walking in to see his father wasn't home yet, but Toothless had scampered home and curled up in the black bear blanket he had gotten from Johann. Hiccup chuckled at the sight of his dragon before walking up and giving him a scratch on the head. This made Toothless grumble and roll over onto his back, kicking his legs gently as Hiccup moved to scratching his belly. Toothless had his tongue flopping at and gave grumbles of approval and Hiccup continued. Hiccup smiled as he stopped and then climbed into his own bed, decided to hit the hay since his little activity had actually took more out of him than he'd realized.

…**.Meanwhile….**

Over back at the Thorstons, Ruffnut had just slipped inside her home. _'I did it….finally' _Ruff thought as she gave a gentle sigh, slightly propping herself against the door. Her mother was in the kitchen and heard her daughter come back inside, she knew what had happened and though she didn't approve of her daughter taking the innocence of a man who was already in a relationship, she did love seeing her daughter happy. Ruff then walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and kissed her mother's cheek "Thanks mom" This caught her mother by surprise. Ruffnut Thorston, one half of the chaotic twins who cause Berk trouble, saying thanks?

"What for dear?" She asked.

"For understanding what i did. I know it was wrong but i just had to get it out of my system." Mrs. Thorston stared before smiling as hugging her daughter. Ruff then smiled and left, making her way back upstairs to her bedroom, munching on the apple as she climbed the stairs. She finished the apple and tossed the core out the window, only to hear it being eaten by Barf, causing her to smile then change into her night clothes and climb under her bed, thinking she has a nice week ahead of her now….

…**.Over a week Later….**

It's been over a week since Ruff had made her attack on Hiccup and things have quite peaceful for once. Ruffnut and Hiccup had managed to finish storing away the rest of the crates in the academy, (as well as clean up the little mess they had left behind), they also had heard that the rest of the gang were coming back today and that made them excited, but also worried. Ruffnut and Hiccup were both worried about what Astrid would do if she ever found out about what they did that day….and every day since then. Yes, they had been having sex nearly every day since they had that one day and every time it was somewhere different.

Once they made love out on a far sea stack where nobody could see them, though it had started out as a small surprise picnic Hiccup planned for Ruff, but it eventually lead to the basket turned upside down and the picnic blanket needing to be washed. Another time they had made love down at a secluded beach that was only accessible through the old tunnels left by the Whispering Deaths. Let's just say when they were done, the sand had to be splashed with water as to hide any images or evidence of their fun. The very last place they had their fun was back in the storage pens in the Academy, back where it all had started. But currently, the two riders aren't with each other for once. Ruff is with her mother, trying to get the house back in order while Hiccup is waiting down at the docks as this was the day Astrid and the gang had returned from the trip.

Then Hiccup saw a ship appearing in the horizon and the sight of their Berk sails. Slowly the ship as began to pull up into the harbor, wood planks missing from the top deck showing signs of a rogue dragon attack but since Hiccup saw barrels of fish still onboard, he's guessing the others managed. Hiccup grabbed the rope throw at him and tied the ship down to the dock as the crew began unloading from the ship. First all the adults came onshore carrying barrel after barrel of the sea creature. Next followed Fishlegs, who seemed to be spouting on about random new facts he had learned during the trip. After him came Tuffnut and Snotlout, who seemed to be in a moving tussle, with Lout having Tuff in a headlock and Tuff having fist fulls of Louts hair, tugging hard. Lastly, His girlfriend stepped down from the ship, smiling at Hiccup and walking over to him.

"Hey Astrid, how-" Hiccup was cut off from a punch to the arm from Astrid, which caused him to recoil a bit and hold his arm. He gave her his look which said 'Why did you do that?!'

"That's for always being on my mind while out there" Then Hiccup felt Astrid hoist him up and kiss him hard, and though Hiccup was stunned slightly, he quickly brought himself back to reality and kissed her just as hard. Hiccup then felt the tip of Astrid's tongue enter his mouth for a brief second before feeling Astrid pull out of the kiss.

"And that?" Hiccup asked, slightly out of breath. Astrid just smirked.

"That was for being here when i arrived." She smiled as Hiccup just rolled his eyes. They were about to walk off when Tuffnut shoved Astrid out of the way.

Hiccup, my man! So, did you check in on Ruff for me?" Tuff asked, completely unaware of the blush which formed of Hiccup's cheeks at the mention of Tuff's sister.

"Yes i did Tuff, don't worry." Tuff smiled...only them to receive a hard right hook from Astrid to the jaw, sending him spinning down to the ground. "You should've seen that coming Tuff." Hiccup only chuckled as the boy just rolled down, clutching his jaw until he stopped at the water line. Astrid brought back Hiccup's attention with a small bump to the shoulder.

"What was that all about?" she asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh, that? it's nothing to worry about." He told her as they then set off up the hill to the Plaza. They walked through the city as Hiccup then walked Astrid up to his home to hang out for a while. Hiccup opened the door and let Astrid inside and as he turned around to close it, he saw Ruffnut staring at him from the stairs of the Great Hall. She threw him a suggestive wink, one which he returned as he closed the door with a soft thud…

**Fin**

** Holy sweet mother of Odin, this took me a while to finish, but i got it done i did! But first i would like to address a few things to some of my readers of certain stories:**

**Lost at Sea: This story….where do i begin, i haven't given it the time it needs, it's been over a year wince an update….but i am nearly down with the next chapter of it but it would be a long while for the one after that….so please hang on with me.**

**New Story: The new story which is a combination story of Cheating shows true love and Limits of Love does not have a release date yet, but i promise i will try to get it out a soon as i humanly can. I will not abandon my stories, unlike some authors on this site.**

**Sequel to Home: There will be a new sequel for Home coming out, but when?...i cannot say but it will take place right after where it left off, and for those of you who haven't read Home, please read it's predecessor Endurance first. **

**Lastly: I would like to thank all those who have the patience to wait for me to get on track with these stories again. I'm nearly the end of High School, which leaves very little time to do things i love due to the fact of homework, look for Jobs, etc….**

**Thank you all for reading and i will see you next time!**


End file.
